leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Jessie's Seviper
| enva1=Michael Sinterniklaas and Chie Satō (AG008-AG142) Bill Rogers (AG146-present)| java1=Chie Satō| }} Jessie's Seviper (Japanese: ムサシのハブネーク Musashi's Habunake) was the first caught by Jessie of Team Rocket during her travels through Hoenn, and her fifth overall. History Hoenn Jessie caught Seviper in A Tail with a Twist after initially being impressed with its sneaky and aggressive demeanor. It had defeated Ash's Treecko earlier in the episode, which is why Jessie wanted it so much. Although Seviper was intelligent, and outsmarted Team Rocket's multiple attempts to ensure its capture, Jessie caught Seviper after it had bitten off a chunk of her hair, mangling poor Seviper with her " " and " ". Seviper is Jessie's primary battling Pokémon, often seen battling alongside James's Cacnea in Hoenn and later James's Carnivine in Sinnoh. While shown to be fairly powerful before being caught by Jessie, after it fell into her command, it suffered the inevitable fate that all Team Rocket Pokémon face- defeat by or another protagonist. Seviper has also entered a few s. In Mademoiselle Jessica's Contest debut, in All Things Bright and Beautifly!, Seviper was Jessie's chosen Pokémon to enter the Contest, but miserably failed to pass the Appeal Round, as Jessie didn't prepare herself to the Contest, and ordered Seviper to use attacks that Seviper can't learn, such as . She is then seen apologizing to it, meaning she does care about Seviper. In ZigZag Zangoose!, Seviper was send out in an attempt to capture Pikachu. However, Seviper noticed Nicholai's and the two of them start to fight, ignoring everyone else around them. They both fall into a river and Seviper knocks Zangoose unconscious with its Poison Tail. Just as Seviper is about to finish Zangoose off, Ash sends out . Corphish uses to attack Seviper, allowing Zangoose to escape. Team Rocket later uses a machine to amplify Seviper's voice to draw Zangoose to them. Seviper and Zangoose continue their fight while everyone else fights over Pikachu. Zangoose ends up beating Seviper this time and Team Rocket is sent blasting off. Throughout this episode, both James and Meowth were shown to be quite scared of Seviper. For example James called Seviper a "legless loser" but after a threatening look from Seviper, James quickly retracted his statement and began to apologise. In The Bicker the Better, Seviper was used in a Double Battle along with Cacnea against Oscar and Andi and their and . Seviper ends up using Wrap on Cacnea, which causes Jessie and James to argue, allowing Oscar and Andi to take the win with dual attacks, sending flying. Team Rocket later encounters Ash and May and agree to do a tag battle with them, with Ash using and May using Skitty. Cacnea and Corphish end up working well together and begin to get an advantage over the Seviper and Skitty. Jessie soon sends out to help win and the battle quickly grows out of control when attacks start to fly undirected. Meowth then takes the opportunity to try to capture Pikachu and has Seviper and Cacnea use Haze and . Pikachu is rescued and Team Rocket is sent blasting off. Kanto Battle Frontier In Queen of the Serpentine!, Seviper was used to battle against Pike Queen Lucy and her . Barbara points out that Jessie's Seviper is weaker than Lucys, which infuriates Jessie and Seviper. Both Sevipers collide with their Poison Tails and true to Barbara's word, Lucy's Seviper's Poison Tail is more powerful and sends Jessie's Seviper flying. Lucy's Seviper finished it off with a , blasting Team Rocket off. In Settling a Not-So-Old Score!, Jessilina used Seviper in the Performance Stage of the . Not much of the appeal was seen, because while Seviper was performing it, was thinking about her 's appeal, focusing the attention on her, not on Jessie. However, stated that Seviper was being quite good. The appeal ends with Jessie ordering Seviper to perform Wrap and Bite on Jessie herself, and thus, amazing the crowd. In the episode A Stand-Up Sit-Down!, Jessilina decided to face to practice for the Contest. However, it was Zoey who accepted the challenge. Jessie used the combination of Seviper and Dustox and her idea was to make Dustox use and then to make Seviper use Poison Tail on Dustox's Poison Sting, making it spin and adding extra-power to it. even said that that was a smart combination. However, that didn't work as Zoey's Glameow countered with , making the combination go to the other side. Zoey's Shellos then used , breaking the combination of Poison Sting and Poison Tail. Seviper and Dustox were then both easily defeated by Zoey's Glameow. In Dawn's Early Night!, Seviper was used along with Dustox in the Battle Stage of the Hearthome City Pokémon Contest. They were briefly seen battling against Nando's Kricketune and in the semifinals. The battle ended after Roselia and Kricketune used and , respectively, to deplete their points. In Sleight of Sand!, Seviper battled Cassidy's . In the midst of the battle, it was taken out by Dawn's Piplup and a wild . In Old Rivals, New Tricks!, Seviper was Jessilina's choice for the second round of the Contest. It battled a in the first match and managed to win by using its Wrap attack, reaching the semifinals. There, it went up against Dawn's Ambipom. Despite putting up a good fight, it was eventually defeated, resulting in Jessilina's elimination from the event. Since Jessie has caught , Seviper wasn't seen in as many battles as before. It was also used as Team Rocket's escapist rogue to blanket the area in Haze, replacing James's Weezing's duty to steal innocent Pokémon under the shrouded premises. In Yes in Dee Dee, It's Dawn!, Jessie used Seviper in the Daybreak Town Pokémon Contest, which was held under the Double Performance rule. For the Performance Stage, Jessie had placed Seviper's inside 's mouth. During their performance, Jessie played an -shaped flute, a cue for Seviper to pop out of its Poké Ball and join Carnivine on stage. After that, the two Pokémon were able to impress the panel of judges with their synchronized moves, securing Jessie a place in the Battle Stage. In Playing the Performance Encore, Seviper battled alongside Yanmega against Ursula's and in the Battle Stage of the Daybreak Contest. Seviper and Yanmega were able to combine their attacks well, creating a Haze-Sonic Boom and Poison-Silver Wind. However, Plusle and Minun managed to defeat them using their and attacks, knocking Jessie out of the competition. In Teaching the Student Teacher!, Jessie used it for the Neighborly Town Pokémon Contest, where it was used for the Performance Stage, aiding her win her fourth Ribbon. In Dawn of a Royal Day!, Jessie used Seviper during the Battle Stage of the Arrowroot Town Contest, where it battled Salvia's . After a fierce battle it lost, but Salvia gave Jessie the Arrowroot Ribbon for the performance she gave during their battle, allowing her to enter the Grand Festival. Jessie used Seviper multiple times during her campaign to become a Top Coordinator at the Sinnoh Grand Festival, including the Performance Stage, in which Seviper performed alongside Yanmega and impressed special guest judge Fantina. Seviper was also used in the Battle Stage, battling alongside once and facing off against Dawn's Buneary and along wit in the semifinals. However, Jessie lost her semifinal battle to . Seviper made its final appearance in Memories are Made of Bliss!, where it battled Ash and his friends for the final time, but got knocked by 's before getting blasted off with the rest of the team. Following the Team Rocket trio's journey in Sinnoh, Jessie was forced to leave Seviper at Team Rocket's headquarters as it is not a Pokémon native in the Unova region and thus would attract unwanted attention to the trio. Personality and characteristics From its debut Jessie's Seviper was shown to have a passion for battling. It quickly became Jessie's main battling Pokémon. It was also proven to be intelligent, outsmarting Team Rocket and not falling for their trap. It was also shown to be a mean and nasty Pokémon, which was why Jessie desired to catch it. Even though Seviper has been shown to care for Jessie, it did not hesitate from ignoring orders upon encountering wild Zangoose, a trait of most Seviper. Ever since Jessie caught , Seviper wasn't seen in as many battles as before. However, it was also used as Team Rocket's escapist rogue to blanket the area in Haze, replacing James's Weezing's duty to steal innocent Pokémon or other things under the shrouded premises. Moves used mod 4}}|0=Poison Tail|1=Wrap|2=Haze|3=Cassidy Granbull Bite}}.png|Using mod 4}}|0=Poison Tail|1=Wrap|2=Haze|3=Bite}}}} }} Moves improvised Trivia * In Faced with Steelix Determination!, Professor Oak's Big Pokémon Encyclopedia is about Jessie's Seviper. He writes this Pokémon senryū about it: あかいキバ　わわるとアブネー　ハブネーク The red fangs, it's dangerous to touch them; Habunake. *In Jessie's first encounter with Seviper, she was taller than Seviper. However, in more recent episodes, Seviper is much taller than her. This could be an error on the animator's part, or could just simply mean it has grown during its time under Jessie's ownership. * In the 4Kids English dub, rather uniquely, some of the noises made by Satō are retained along with Sinterniklaas's voice. When took over the dub, they stopped retaining Satō's voice. Related articles Seviper de:Jessies Vipitis es:Seviper de Jessie fr:Séviper de Jessie it:Seviper di Jessie ja:ムサシのハブネーク zh:武藏的饭匙蛇